


Reflections

by Eiriin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Mirror, Artist Zayn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Liam is ill!, M/M, Protective Zayn, Zayn helps him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:52:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiriin/pseuds/Eiriin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn moves in a new flat. Inthere, there's a hidden door that leads in a grey room. In the middle of that room, a mirror.<br/>Liam is imprisoned in it, trying to escape but without knowing how. He doesn't remember anything of the outside world and Zayn helps him to remember and to regain freedom.</p><p>*Short splinters of their life together*.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Ehi, there! My first fic in this archive.  
> I hope you like it!  
> Sorry for possible mistakes, but I'm Italian and this is my first fiction in English.  
> Thanks to everyone who will read this and leave comments or kudos. ♥

New house, new town, new air. New flat, cold and empty, quiet and silent, which is exactly what he was looking for in order to stay focused on studying. Exactly the right shelter where he can come back after his performances as a singer in pubs; little, warm and cozy. Exactly the right place where he can paint.

It has got a few rooms: four; five if we want to be exaggerated. A few furniture – just the bare minimum – and space, an endless space where Zayn can put his easel and fill in the painting he loves. He couldn’t ask for anything better. A quiet life is exactly what he wants to have.

But it’s in a boring autumn day that his life changes.

 

He was thinking about painting a little, before going to work, when his attention is attracted by a door he has never seen before. He walks towards it and then he opens the piece of wood, paying attention to not let it creak, fearful that someone has slipped into his temple. But nobody greet him, except for a dusty mirror in the middle of the room. Zayn walks towards it, he walks around it curiously and decides that painting will wait some minutes; he takes everything he needs in order to clean it and starts working with care and meticulousness, silently, furrowing his eyebrows due to the concentration.

 

Once he has finished, satisfied about what he has done, he gets up and looks at the mirror carefully; it has got an ancient shape: it’s rectangular and very tall, with some squiggles he would gladly copy on his papers.

He glances at the reflection on the mirror and nearly jumps backwards like a scaredy cat: the man reflected in there isn’t him. He can recognize his own shape and he even knows how different it is, compared to the one he sees on the glass-top in front of him.

«You’re not me. I’m not you. What the f—» mutters, as if the person on the other side could answer him. He passes his hand on his face and, scolding himself for his own foolishness, adds: «Why am I talking to a mirror?» more to himself than to someone else in particular – just because he’s alone in there, speaking to a mirror that reflects the wrong body.

«Because you’re not as sane as you think.» the shape answers, laughing quietly.

Zayn can’t believe that boy really answered to his questions. He tries – in vain – to convince himself that was just a dream, but he can't do that because his heart makes a double mortal jump.

«Why is a mirror speaking?!» asks loudly, trying to test the reality of what is happening in front of his doubtful and incredulous eyes.

«It’s because I’m a person like you, but I’m imprisoned in this mirror and you’re not.» answers the boy, shrugging with a funny smile on his face. He likes the new lad, he thinks he is interesting.

«A-ah, sure. Farewell.» ends Zayn, tauntingly, giving the shape his back and walking towards the hallway. He closes the door behind himself and shrugs again, shaking his head. With a hand placed in his hair, he tries to convince himself that it was just something like an hallucination due to his tiredness. After that he walks out of the flat, ready to go to work.

 


	2. Two

Days and days go by before Zayn comes back in that dark, grey and hidden room. But he comes back in the end and that’s what really matters.

He comes back and he finds it exactly identical as the first time he went there: the boy is still in the mirror, standing upright, and he can notice his brown hair and his eyes, just a little bit darker compared to his hair, his mole on his left cheek, near the ear, and the hint of a beard that encircles his chin and his cheeks.

«I’m Liam.» he introduces himself, shaking him from his thoughts, while he’s observing the guy walking around the mirror and studying it, probably looking for some magic tricks.

«Are you still there? I though you were an hallucination.» Zayn answers, murmuring.

«You’ve thought wrong.» Liam laughs.

And he’s got a really nice laugh, the kind of laugh that echoes between those grey walls, filling the room with bright colours.

«What are you doing there?» Zayn asks aloud one of the many questions he was thinking about.

«I can’t leave; I miss a piece.»

«What do you mean? What piece? And for going where?» another question, asked with urgency; the boy wants to understand even though he knows that not everything in this world could be explained with logic and reason.

And this is what Liam is: a _gorgeous_ creature, illogical and irrational.

«I don’t remember, but I know for sure that this isn’t the place where I belong.» the guy in the mirror answers, shrugging with indifference.

It’s not his fault if he can’t remember; he can’t do anything about that.


	3. Three

**Three**

 

 

 

Zayn decides to bring his easel into the mirror-room. He’s got a painting he must finish with him, so he sets himself near the window, where the light is better, and he continues painting. He lets Liam watch silently and admire how the work was coming alive on that piece of paper.

«You’re good.» Liam congratulates, after a while.

«… thanks.»

Zayn is not the kind of guy that goes crazy over a compliment, but he can’t deny it’s nice receiving some from that boy trapped into the mirror.

«Would you like painting this room’s walls?» Liam asks, hopefully. He can’t say that his relationship with that boy is particular or strong, but he thinks Zayn’s different.

 _He likes that guy_.

«Why should I?» Zayn asks in return, raising an eyebrow.

«’Cause I like colours, I like your drawings and I like looking at you while you’re painting.» Liam replies with a sweet and sincere smile on his face. His voice is quiet nasal and echoes in Zayn’s mind. He immediately looks away, muttering something obscure, completely embarrassed.

 

 _But he does_.

The next day, Zayn doesn’t go to University; he stays at home and paints the grey walls of that room, giving them new colours and new shapes.

 _Giving Liam a smile_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everybody for kudos and reading!  
> Thanks to my betareader who, even though she has some personal problem, is helping me with this new experience.  
> Hope you guys like it ♥
> 
> xoxo Eiriin ~♥


	4. Four

**Four**

 

 

 

Long weeks pass by before Zayn comes back in order to study the mirror again.

And of course Liam likes their vicinity; he loves to stare at those little wrinkles on his forehead due to the concentration, he loves to look at his half-closed honey eyes to better observe even the littlest particular and don’t let anything slip away from his look. The mouth is half-closed too, the condensation appears on the mirror’s surface, fogging it a little when he breaths; his perfect nose and those hair that seem soft, really soft and slim if someone touches them. As frail as the entire strapping body belonging to the guy who is now holding the mirror with both his hands.

When he inclines his palm towards the surface of the mirror, Liam is afraid to exchange the gesture; he knows that he won’t feel anything except the cold belonging to the divider, but he wants to try anyway.

He wants to try because he likes that guy, because he knows he’s different from the others.

He wants to try because he hopes that the one who will leads him out of the limbo in which he’s imprisoned would be him.

 

He lifts up his arm, unsure, and opens his fingers; he aligns them with Zayn’s ones, inclines his palm towards the guy’s one and puts it in the same position as the other with his heart full of hope.

Hope made vain because of the cold that both of them feel on their skins, the same cold that comes from the mirror.

So Zayn closes his eyes, lays his forehead against the glass – more or less at the same height of Liam’s chest – and grits his teeth, taking a deep breath. And then he turns.

Silently he goes away and looks at the sad smile belonging to the guy that already knew it but who, once again, had hoped until the end that this time would have been different from the others.

And then he leaves, letting the anger replace the delusion, leading himself around London’s streets ready to take his place in the pub where he works at night.


	5. Five

**Five**

 

 

Long, boring and monotonous days pass by, all of them grey and sad, only enlivened by the colours Zayn gave to that room some time ago. Colours that seem to have lost their happiness, their vitality.

He hasn’t seen him for a while, but he felt like an eternity passed by; Zayn enclosed himself in a silence that Liam wasn’t able to fill in. And he had been afraid Zayn has leaved him, that he was gone without give him a warning, but it’s not like that.

That afternoon, _Zayn comes back_.

He comes back and gets close to the mirror, silently, bring it gently near the window that overlooks on the street before and on a park than, at that time of the day full of children and animals that run and laugh and play undisturbed.

Liam can’t be happier than that: he can see a little piece of world standing next to Zayn, who’s back when he has started to lose his hopes. He has the possibility to experience again the smell of Life that goes on undisturbed beyond the frame that keeps him imprisoned.

«This is the world I live in.» the olive-skinned and amber-eyed boy murmurs, pointing the landscape with a nod.

And Liam smiles, because his voice is so melodious, even if it is drawled and quiet, and he missed it so much; it’s a rare privilege listen to it, if it’s considered that Zayn doesn’t talk a lot and, when he does, he murmurs.

«Yeah, I remember… not much, actually, but I know I’ve also seen very beautiful things.» Liam answers, lost in his thoughts.

«So, you lived here, before, didn’t you?»

«Yes, I did.»

«And did you like here?» Zayn asks, unable to hide a flick of curiosity that crosses those deep and bright eyes.

The guy into the mirror hesitates, because he hasn’t got the littlest idea; he doesn’t even know when the last time he walked on the grass or on the asphalt was.

«I don’t remember.» then admits, sure that he won’t receive any kind of judgment from Zayn who, instead, changes the topic.

«How did you get into the mirror?»

And now he’s not looking at the people walking frenetically along the street or at that bird that lays down on the branch anymore; he’s looking at Liam, like he was the biggest treasure of that unfair world.

And probably, for Zayn, he is exactly this.

«I don’t know.» Liam repeats, shrugging lightly; he doesn’t care about how he went there, because he just want to go out as soon as possible because the world has changed and he wants to discover it.

 _He wants to discover it with Zayn_.

«How can I bail you out?» Zayn asks, ready to receive a negative answer that doesn’t come.

«I have to wake up, but I can’t.» the other guy says, with a knackered sigh.

And Zayn thinks that maybe there’s still a little bit of hope; he just need to believe and wait and be patient.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late! My betareader disappeared and I didn't know what to do. Fortunately I asked a friend of mine for help and she came to my assistance, and here we are with chapter 5.  
> Thanks for kudos and reading and bookmarks. ♥  
> You can hate me for my late update, but I hope this slice of their life gave you all a little bit of sweetness, so you can forgive me. ♥
> 
> I hope you won't wait too long for chapter six. I really hope so!   
> Btw: thanks again!
> 
> xoxo, Eiriin ♥


	6. Six

**Six**

 

 

 

«Why all of these mirrors?» Liam asks, appearing in the one Zayn just put in the corridor.

«I can’t spend my whole life in that room.» he answers, without adding anything else.

And Liam smiles, because he knows the real reason why that boy worth the trouble to take care of him: Zayn doesn’t want him to be alone in an empty room.

Zayn wants Liam with him _all the time_ , in every possible moment.

 

 

While the hot water elapses from his body, relaxing his tensed nerves and letting him sigh gladly, Liam looks at him in silence, hidden in the mirror hung in the bathroom.

It’s not the first time that he spies Zayn while he’s having a shower, but that evening he can’t contain himself; he lets a whistle escape from his mouth.

Zayn jumps because he was completely lost in his thoughts.

«I really hope you’re not doing what I am thinking you’re doing.» He says with half a smile on his face.

«Oh, please. I’m just _admiring the landscape_.» Liam answers, unable to keep a laugh.

«… go away!» Zayn exclaims, laughing with all his heart, maybe a little embarrassed.

And Liam takes him by his words.

 

He’s again at Zayn’s side, this time in the bedroom. He’s looking at him while he’s getting dressed, keeping his lip between his teeth because of that tense muscles.

«You know… I’d really like sleeping in that bed. Maybe not alone.» Liam admits, after a long silence.

Zayn laughs quietly, get the allusion while it is going.

«Come on: shut up.» he answers between laughs, even if in his heart he hopes the same.


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late, but I have a lot of things to do and a lot of stories to write; I'm very busy and my betareader left me. I'm quite ashamed of publishing without someone checking my work. So, if there are any mistakes, please let me know! I'll correct immediatly. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and the bookmark. ♥  
> Love you all!  
> If you want to talk to me, you can find me on Twitter, here → https://twitter.com/Sem_Writes  
> Just, let me recognise you in some way :)
> 
> Bye and thanks again for everything! ♥

**Seven**

 

 

 

When Zayn comes back from work that night, nobody says hi to him; no smiles nor “welcome” from brown eyes. And it’s odd, because it has never happened until now.

«Liam?» he calls, once the door is closed, looking through every single reflecting surface in the flat. But there are no traces of the boy.

Worried, Zayn rush in the room where everything has started and throws himself on his knees in front of the mirror still in the middle of the room.

«Liam.» he calls him with soft voice, analysing every single centimetre of the glass, looking for the shape. And when he sees it, his heart tighten.

« _Leeyum_ , look at me.» he murmurs, speaking to the guy, now curled up in a corner holding his knees on his chest and his face hidden between them.

At Zayn’s recall, he looks up and chains his gaze to the honey-coloured one that is waiting anxiously for an answer. And that guy can see it; he sees how pale and scared Liam is: his eyes are lost, his body is shaking. And he curses himself because he can’t be there, by his side, cuddling him between his arms.

«I… I think… I think I’m going to wake up.» he murmurs as an answer, with soft voice, completely afraid at the idea of what could happen after that.

But Zayn smiles. He smiles because he hopes Liam would wake up and he would come back to the real world.

«Come here, Liam.» Zayn says, giving him a hopeful look.

«I won’t, _Zayne_.» he answers, approaching him slowly.

«Everything is going to be fine, believe me. I’m here, I’ll be by your side.»

«If I woke up, I’d never see you again.» Liam says with broken voice, lifting his face in order to meet again his peer’s gaze.

When this happens, he finds again that sweet and comforting smile that greets him; instinctively he approaches his lips to the mirror and Zayn does the same, closing his eyelids. And despite the glass, both can feel that shiver of pleasure slipping elegantly along their backs, the heat and the consistency of each other lips and the small smile that grows on their faces when they get away.

«I’d really like trying it on my own skin.» Liam says, taking a small breath.

«So hurry up and wake up. I’m waiting for you.»

They smile again, glad but sorry that their time has run out.

 

 

Liam starts vanishing slowly in front of Zayn’s gaze; the guy tries to keep every single detail in order to imprint it in his mind because he won’t forget anything about the time they’ve spent together.

And they calls their goodbyes with a sweet smile that tastes of an unexpected end and of a new beginning that both of them were wishing.


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooorry for my late, but as I told you before my betareader left me. Now, a friend of mine is helping me so I think I won't be late anymore. ♥  
> Please forgive me and tell me if you like this new chapter.   
> Thanks for all the kudos and for the reading. ♥

**Eight**

 

 

He never smiled at anyone from that day on.

His days become monotonous, silent, grey, and he doesn’t appreciate them anymore now.

He doesn’t paint too, because he feels like Liam’s disappearance has completely dried everything up, even the colours that he brought with him.

So Zayn walks. He walks outside, he watches life going on as nothing has happened, as the moments he shared with the boy trapped into the mirror have never existed and he sighs sadly as he goes into the pub he works in. On the table there’s a paper opened on a local news story: “ _Miracle happened_ – says the main title – _Boy wakes up from coma after three years_ ”.

Sure to know the guy which the paper is talking about, he takes a few instants in order to read the piece. So he finds out that Liam suffers from a disease called hypoxia, that he fainted during football training and that he didn’t wake up since then anymore; his parents never agreed in order to cut off the power from their son. They took care of him and they hoped, in the same way as Zayn has done, until they saw the miracle happening under their eyes. Eventually Liam had woken up and he has recovered very quickly – “ _a very surprising boy, actually_ ”, the journalist writes. In a few days he could speak again and eat by himself and now, the last step – “ _the hardest, as L. himself told us_ ” – is to come back to walk again, because he can’t wait to leave that hospital and explore the world with all of its changes and start living in it again.

And Zayn smiles, ending the piece, because he’s proud of Liam.

 _He’s proud of him and of his courage_.


	9. Nine

**Nine**

 

 

He could have pretended he hasn’t read that piece of paper, he could have pretended he’d have never had nothing to do with Liam, but it’s not in Zayn’s strings and that day he decides to do something crazy.

He buys a bunch of flowers – nothing special or elaborate – and goes to the hospital in which the boy is hospitalized.

He looks for his room and walks in there silently, after having verified that the guy was sleeping peacefully. He puts his present inside a vase that somebody of Liam’s family brought before, now full of dehydrated stems, then he approaches the bed, putting his palm on Liam’s soft cheek. He tastes the physical contact for endless moments but then the magic disappears and Liam wakes up; his brown eyes, now lost and confused, rest on Zayn’s soft ones.

He smiles a little, happy to see him again.

«Who are you?» Liam asks, with a raspy voice.

«Zayn.» he answers easily, taking away his hand.

«Do I know you? I think I’ve seen you somewhere before, but I don’t remember very well where…»

«I know who you are.»

And he doesn’t add anything, because it’ll be useless; Liam doesn’t remember and maybe there is no way to let the moments they spent together to come back to his mind. But it doesn’t matter, because Zayn will keep them in his heart, living them again and again in order to not lose them forever.

«Are you my doctor’s son?» he asks curiously.

«Yeah. And I've told you that as soon as you have opened your eyes we'd have met each other again.» he says, giving Liam a smile.

With a wave of his hand, Zayn calls his goodbye and then walks away. Behind him, a scent of painting mixed with the fresh flowers’ one he left near the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooookay!  
> Sorry for my late, but really I am the unluckiest person in this world. By the way, I'll try to update next monday; hope for and with me that nothing will happen, please. :"  
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments; sorry if you have to remind me that I have to update. Usually, I am someone who updates regularly ;u;  
> And! We're almost done with this FF. Three chapters left.


	10. Ten

**Ten**

 

 

 

The first thing he does when he’s released from the hospital is having a walk around that park he sometimes dreams of and that smells of acrylic, tempera and ink.

Walking around there, he remembers something about _that boy_ , the one who came to visit him in the hospital – _Zayn_ , was his name. _His doctor's son_ , he was supposed to be – and suddenly he feels a deep and scary emptiness inside of him.

 _Liam understands he misses something_.

 

His eyes look at a building and he recognises the window from which he dreamt he was looking at the park while he was talking to someone, maybe a guy. Maybe the same guy he met in the hospital.

He gets into the complex and he slowly walks onto the ladder and stops in front of a door.

The name on the doorbell is labelled as “Malik”.

He knows he’s in the right place, so he pushes the doorbell and waits.

When the door is finally opened, the first thing he says is: «You liar.»

Zayn is a bit confused but then he answers: «Do you remember about me, then?»

«I’m looking for something. And I know it’s here.» Liam replies after a few seconds of silence. He won’t say that he doesn’t remember anything about him yet, he doesn’t want him to be wounded because he knows that the guy doesn’t deserve it.

When Zayn steps back and lets him in, Liam thanks him with a nod of his head and walks down the hallway full of mirrors.

 

He stops in front of a barely visible door and, under Zayn’s careful look, gets into that room. He finds himself face to face with an ancient mirror, clean and shiny as it was the last time he saw it, and with an explosion of warm colours full of love all around. The room isn’t grey anymore, it’s not bare nor cold because Zayn filled it with his presence, then with his colours and finally with his smiles, his promises.

He gets down on his knees near the mirror and takes his head in his hands, berating himself for the loss of all the memories about the moments he spent with that guy.

Then a ray of sun peeks shyly out from the window like it was trying to comfort him. Liam looks up and tends a hand like he wants to hold that ray of light; he observes the back of it and puts his head against the wall. He barely notices Zayn, who’s coming into the room and getting close to him; he joins their palms gently in the same way as they did when he tried to touch Liam while he was into the mirror.

But this time _it is real_.

Liam _can feel the warmth_ of Zayn’s skin, its softness and its consistency. It’s perfect and that contact is everything he’s ever dreamt of.

 

«Finally I’ve found what I was looking for.» Liam murmurs, smiling softly at Zayn. He let the guy help him to stand up then they lose each other in their gazes. Liam gets his face close to Zayn’s, brushing his lips.

Zayn won’t wait anymore: without forcing Liam to beg for it, he moves a hand towards Liam’s neck and links their mouths in a kiss that both of them have waited for so long.


	11. Eleven

**Eleven**

 

 

 

Liam doesn’t stop going to the hospital; he still have a few coordination problems and motor rehabilitation exercises _to_ help him a lot, even if they're exhausting.

Zayn decides to make him a surprise, that day, so he goes to pick him up after the session and then, side by side, hand in hand, they walk together slowly towards a bar Zayn’s discovered the night before while he was coming back from work.

As they walk, they caress and kiss each other endlessly, eagerto regain all those contacts the mirror has prevented for a long time, never tired nor satisfied of such gestures.

 

 

They sit at a hidden table, where people’s looks can’t reach them; Zayn is jealous. He wants to keep that moments only for him, he doesn’t want to share them with anyone else. And he also knows how embarrassing it could be for Liam, if one of that spasms will hit him. But he seems calm, so Zayn’s calm, too.

They order a snack and something to drink, then they stare at each other in their so similar but completely different eyes, both magnificently deep and shiny, _alive_ , until the waiter comes back with their orders.

As always, Zayn helps Liam to cut the cake in little pieces; he puts the straw in the glass and then turns on his own place. Meanwhile, he listens to Liam babbling about the world and his day.

He didn’t do anything interesting, but it’s always a pleasure listening to his voice, looking at his smile and watching his eyes fill in with a light that still surprises Zayn.

 

 

That evening they eat something at home, then they lay on the couch, hugging each other, trying to watch a movie.

But Liam’s too tired and falls asleep a few moments later; Zayn’s arms around his waist, softly caressing his naked skin under the t-shirt.

A delicate touch, his one, that is interrupted for some instants as soon as Zayn realizes the half-sleep state his boyfriend has fallen into – because that’s what they are: _boyfriends_. The guy leans away in order to take a blanket that puts around both of them, then he puts again his arm around Liam’s waist and restarts cuddling him. Zayn kisses him on his check and on his neck, careful not to wake him up and guiding him into Morpheus’ arms.

 

 

«You’ll stay with me, one day, won’t you.» Zayn murmurs, sure that Liam’s already asleep. More as a hope to himself than anything else, actually.

«Even for the rest of my life.» Liam answers, with a raspy voice, before turning on his tummy and putting his head on Zayn’s chest.

With the ear on Zayn’s heart, Liam falls asleep cradled by Zayn’s heart beat and by his warm and soft hands.


	12. Twelve

**Twelve**

 

 

 _Liam’s not okay today_.

His parents left him at Zayn’s because they wanted someone who could’ve kept an eye on him if the situation would have gotten worse. They both have to go at work, so they can’t look after him.

That’s why Zayn and Liam are both stretched in that very soft and comfortable bed. Liam almost forgets about that feeling of nausea, the dizziness and the light trembling that is shaking his body.

Zayn is holding the boy close to him, caressing his face, his arms, his hair. He kisses Liam, sometimes, being sure he’s covered and warm. Sometimes Zayn also asks him if he needs something – food, water, bathroom – and Liam denies because on that mattress he has got everything he has always needed in the worst moments like that one.

«Finally we’re here, _together_.» Liam murmurs, leaning his head on Zayn’s warm chest and closing his eyes.

«Is this as you’ve imagined?» Zayn asks, holding him closer and caressing his back with slow circular movements; he gives him a warned and curious look.

«Even better.» Liam answers, while he gives him a tired but sincere smile.

«Will you stay here?»

«I’ve already told you: I’ll stay here, with you, for the rest of my life.»

Zayn’s gaze lights up; a small, soft and extremely sweet smile appears on his face while he lifts Liam’s chin with two fingers.

Their lips meet each other once again in slow and chaste kiss, a kiss that tastes of _LiamandZayn_ , that tastes of happiness, that tastes of home. Because this is what they’ve found in each other’s arms: _their own home_.

 

 

Slowly Liam moves in at Zayn’s; his family helps him. It has been a troubled week, that one, where he got tired faster than usual, but his fiancée stayed at his side in every moment, until they added “Payne” on the flat’s doorbell.

«What are you thinking about?» Zayn asks, in front of the door, in the landing’s hall, with his hand on Liam’s hips and his chin on his shoulder.

Liam is looking at the label with their surnames; a dreamy expression, a light and satisfied smile, happiness and tiredness due to all of those news, those strong emotions and the strain in his gaze.

«Finally I’ve found the piece I was missing, Zayn. And I’ve understood where the place I really belong is.»

Then Liam turns around and steals him a kiss, before Zayn guides him into their house in order to start their new life together.

 

 

_**The End** _ __

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter.   
> I just want to say thank you to every single one of you. Thank you for kudos, comments and also for all the pressure about the updates. Initially I thought I'd have updated every week, but then a lot of issues happened and I did everything I could in order to not stop this fic.   
> Thanks to my mamihonda, my betareader, the one who didn't left me. ♥  
> I hope you liked it, even if some chapters were really short. But they were made on purpose. ♥
> 
> Kisses and thanks a lot again. ♥
> 
> Sam.  
> ♥~


End file.
